callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Takeo Masaki
Untitled Seriously, this is fanon, he only appears in Shi No Numa. If you want fanon, go to the Fanon Wiki. Rank? on our page it says he is a private.This is obviously not true,as he wears an Officers Uniform and people keep saying he the Officer from Semper Fi,and on his page,it says he is a Captain Easy Peasy Japanesey I will find the Japanese for Takeo's name seeing as I know Japanese. And don't use translator's, they will produce the wrong Japanese alphabet. Doc.Richtofen 11:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Small problem,only english text. I will try to fix it. Doc.Richtofen 11:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I see someone has done the Japanese, in Kanji. Would this person like to come forward. : The Japanese name on this page is correct, with one major mistake: the Kanji for Masaki's name is backward. Japanese surnames come first. I will fix this. -- El Payaso Malo wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 18:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Shy Takeo? It's strange that whenever I play as Takeo, he only ever talks when he is revived. I know Takeo don't talk much, but this is sorta creepy. Pronounciation How the heck to you say his name? Takeo's full named is pronounced Tak-ee-oh Mass-ack-eh. 16:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, it is Tah-kay-oh Mah-sah-kee. You used an American pronounciation, while this is the Japanese (although the Japanese would put the surname first, that isn't related to pronounciation). wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 01:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Manny Pacquiao Are we sure he's saying Pacquiao and that whoever wrote the trivia down didn't mishear him say "Takeo"? I ask this because I had a similar problem with Richtofen's "A gift from Sam" quote, where I though he said goodbye instead of "but why". Cpl. Wilding 02:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Masaki meaning The "正樹 武雄" we have meaning Takeo Masaki translates to Positive tree. Just thought I'd point this out, it doesn't mean anything. Sgt. Dynamo Jet 21:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) where can you get the very zombie christmas cd Add A Picture of Takeo Could someone add a picture of Takeo from Black Ops? The ones on the page are just of him from World at War, and it'd be more comprehensive to also have pictures of his new appearance in Black Ops. Mrmorozov987 03:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) anyone? does anyone else think it would be awesome that when he buys the bowie knife (or the sickle) he would use his katana instead? 22:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Story wtf. What the hell does the story say? It looks like a 5 year old wrote it. It makes no sense. I'd fix it, but I don't know about Takeo, and the story section is mangled! "Takeo, was one of Richtofen's test subjects Richtofen said, he just stood and kept saying a proverb over and over thinking his mind must of gone" What does this mean?Blahmarrow 14:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) red light intead of yellow in ascension after kassimir mechanism does anyone know if its true that if you play as takeo during the ascension easter egg the kassimir mechanism takeo ses a red light instead of a yellow one like everyone else? Mr Sn1peSnipe 04:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Music Where is the full version? And do other characters actually have them? If yes,tell me where and if not,make some then!- Blackops II does anyone know if Treyarch released information about an appearance in blackops II Zamomblue222 (talk) 22:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Monkey Jokes? Can these jokes towards Takeo be a reference of Tom Kane's (his voice actor) character in the Powerpuff girls name Mojo Jojo. As he is a monkey and they have highly similar voices, and of course like said the same voice actors. :Very well could be. Nice catch. 03:13, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks.I'm surprised no caught on considering that might be the reason why he got the role. : Seems likely, but just gonna say, that is one hell of a spot, never would've noticed that...GG 08:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC)